At Peace, at Last
by White Shade
Summary: Ammy has trouble sleeping because of nightmares, and Waka is willing to comfort her once again. A one shot for AmmyxWaka. Rated T for themes.


Eyes of panic jolt open. Wide awake, she is panting, sweating, and frightened. Trying to slow her breath, she shuts her eyes again, and she realizes it was all just a dream. Ammy lays back down, glancing to see Waka slumbering peacefully next to her. He is facing her, so Ammy curls up closer next to him, pressing her head into his neck. This makes her feel safer. Tears accompany her sweat now.

Waka's eyes slit open, and immediately, he can sense something is amiss. It takes him but a moment to realize his neck is cold and wet. His arms come around Ammy as he turns his body so he is completely facing her.

"Ma chérie," Waka's soothing, french-accented voice whispers to her. Ammy continually weeps silently into his neck. He pushes her slightly further down to his chest, for he felt rather strained with her head where it was.

"What is wrong?" he asks, though he doesn't expect an answer right away from her. All he feels he can do is hold her for now because she needs him to just be there.

After a few moments, Waka kisses the top of Ammy's head. He can tell she is calming down, so he tries his question again.

"What's wrong Amaterasu?" he asks, this time slower to make sure she hears him and doesn't feel offended in any way.

"All the...blood. Those heads...each one...Kushi..." Ammy is still unstable, but Waka already understands. Her nightmares for the past week have given him plenty of reason to worry. Even if the outcomes were okay in the end, Ammy still had these dreams. He had to admit, the things she had witnessed couldn't have been easy to see, even if she is a goddess.

"Shhh...everything's alright. Calm down...ma chérie," he rambles quietly into her ear. He's not even sure if what he's doing is enough or helping at all.

A taping noise reaches the prophet's ear, making him look to the window. Through it, the moonlight bathes a part of the floor and creeps up the bed until it comes to the edge on Ammy's side. Rain has begun to fall.

Ammy clutches to him harder. This nightmare must have greatly scared her, he thinks. Once more, his lips touch the top of her head, but he says nothing. He sighs, attempting to sit up. She comes up with him, however just as he leans back on the headboard, Ammy practically falls into his midsection. Waka doesn't mind, as long as she's stopped trying to explain what was wrong to him.

Waka tries to get Ammy to sit up, maybe (he hoped) to get her to face him. This ends up to be a failure, and she crashes back down onto him.

"It was all a dream," he tells her only once. He knows how often she hears that very sentence, especially as of late. More determined this time, Waka sits Ammy up to face him. Her eyes are shut tightly, and tears are the only thing he can see coming from her face. No radiant light as usual, not even a crooked smile. She usually tried to force her smile.

"Ma chérie," Waka says, more serious now. "Look at me...please." Ammy slowly emerges her eyes, doing as he says. She blinks many times because of the tears, but Waka isn't concerned about her eyes. He looks at her in a certain way. That certain way in which he did when he longed for her. He gave her that look: warm, inviting, and captured in the moment. His grip is softer on her now, but she doesn't fall back down.

He leans his face in, pulling her frail body towards his. He places a soft, loving kiss on Ammy's lips, and he holds it for as long as he possibly can. Feeling he should release, he does, hoping the kiss helped. Already as he looks at her again, he can see it has. He did feel her kissing back when he made his move, so he took that as a good sign and she was getting better. Waka reaches across the bed to her, and he lifts her ever so gently, making sure she was set down right on top of him. Ammy's full form was sprawled out on top of Waka. He wanted to giver her the room on the top, and he would take the weight from the bottom in case she needed to breathe. His intentions are to calm her down, and he believes he can do that the best if she is close like this to him.

Ammy is looking down on him, more curiously now he thinks. Perhaps she is taking his action differently.

"Je t'aime," he says to her before pulling her down onto him, and settling for a deep kiss. Ammy complies with him, seeing that kissing is making her feel better. After all, she thinks, I love you Waka. When their kiss breaks this time, Ammy slides herself off of him. She doesn't want to give him any ideas but she stays very, _very_ close.

"Thank you Waka," she tells him. "I love you...so much." Just to hear her say those words made his heart still skip a beat...just as it had the first time she'd said that. With one arm across his chest and her same hand resting on his shoulder, Ammy rests her head on Waka's chest. He always knew what to do, even with her roughest past few nights. He'd even lost sleep for her. What did I do to deserve him? she wonders that same night as she is calmer than before.

Tonight, she isn't letting him go. She loves him too much, and she wouldn't have ever gotten through this night without him.

"I love you Waka," Ammy whispers again before she falls asleep again...to the sound of the peaceful, much needed rain, and next to her lover. At peace, at last.


End file.
